Waluigi
Waluigi is the tall, wise man that was partnered with Wario by Bowser to bring Mario and Luigi back to the Mushroom King, though he was little more than a nuisance. When Bowser fired the two, Waluigi left an angry Wario temporarily, but found and trained under Merlin to become his former friend's protector. To do his job, he helped the Mario brothers prepare to stop Wario. Once he assisted Wario in learning his true potential, he vowed to help the three defeat the Darkness once and for all. He failed to give Wario the necessary counter-curse, but remedied this when Wario stopped the Darkness again. Waluigi traveled to Australia, evading the events surrounding the Beacon. This allowed him to give up his own power to those who had lost it, at the cost of putting him in a year-long coma. He does awaken from the coma not quite a year later, though his strength has severely depleted. He trains up to prepare to rejoin the battle. Biography Background Merlin, under the guise of 'Nilrem', convinced Bowser to hire Waluigi as Wario's partner. Waluigi did not want to share a room with Donkey Kong anymore, so he accepted the offer when promised he no longer would have to. Season One In Season One, Waluigi comes to Wario's aid in capturing the Mario Bros. Although defeated several times, they keep up the effort, and even join Johnny Mushroom and the Kingdoms. When Peach comes to the Real World, Waluigi and Wario begin battling with the Mario Bros. in a last attempt to return them to the Mushroom Kingdom. The Wario Bros. are able to knock out Luigi, and are joined by FedEx, who is hoping to redeem himself. Unfortunately for them, Mario is joined by DK and Ash. Waluigi easily defeats Ash, but is defeated by DK. Season Two After failing to capture the Mario Bros., Waluigi and Wario retreat. Season Three Waluigi is absent for the majority of Season Three, but he appears at the last 3 episodes. He trains the Mario Bros to the upcoming battle. He then confronts Wario and tells him that he is the second Chosen One. He then becomes friends with Wario again. The Movie While Mario, Luigi and Wario start dancing through the streets, Mario asks if Waluigi wants to dance too. To which Waluigi replies,"Okay". And the four continue dancing. Later Waluigi forgot to give the counter curse until he visited Merlin before he was leaving. So, he gave Wario the counter curse, and left. Operation Blind Storm Waluigi makes a quick apperance in Operation Blind Storm when he, Wario, Mario and Luigi are playing New Super Mario Bros Wii. Wario grabs him and throws his character off a cliff and leaves saying he has a haircut appointment. Season Four Waluigi returns for Season Four, explaining that he's been in Australia after his breakup with Walgina. When Wario explains Merlin's riddle to the Mario Bros. concerning a power transfer, Waluigi makes a sacrifice by transfering his powers to the others and falling into a coma for the rest of Season Four. Season Five Waluigi shortly appeared in Episode 66, still being in a coma. It is revealed that, while in his comatose state, Wario has forgotten to clean the bed, resulting in Waluigi sleeping in a pile of trash and dirty bedsheets. In Episode 67, Waluigi wakes up to find out that he has been asleep for almost a year. After being told of the events that occured while in his coma by Wario and Luigi, he learns that he needs to train after his long absence (being easily knocked off the couch by Wario). He later begins his training by using a banana as a weight. He later meets up with Luigi, Wario and Ness to infrom them that he will help out in stopping Blaire's attack. However they question him regaining his strength in under a day but he reassures them that he is ready for it. Personality Waluigi tends to act cool and calm at most times, but when he has to fight a big battle (especially when he had to fight Wario or when things get serious, he tends to gets serious also. Waluigi is incredibly arrogant, but good natured to people he cares about Waluigi talks slowly in his Italian accent, but in season 4 he went to Australia, and came back with a faster Australian accent but soon changed it back for Wario's sake. Abilities He uses Fireballs and has his own beam sword. Waluigi is able to shoot fireballs at a nearly effortless rate, and is skilled in the ways of the Beam Sword, allowing him to work as a teacher to the Mario Bros in their fight aganist Wario. However, after awakening from his coma, Waluigi's strength and abilities have atrophied, as shown when Wario is able to knock him to the floor by simply poking him. Trivia *His constant disappearances from the show are due to his actor Doug heading off to college in the fall of 2008. He returns usually around the holidays. *His introduction implies that Mario, Luigi, and Wario do not already know him. This suggests that the side-games are non-canon, as they are the only games in which Waluigi appears. Relationships Walgina Before they broke up, Waluigi and Walgina where shown to have a very affectionate and loving relationship, caring greatly for one another. Waluigi's decision to go into hiding to protect Walgina shows this. However, Waluigi's passion for wearing purple clearly outweighed his love for Walgina, forcing them to break up. Wario Waluigi and Wario's friendship is one of the most complex of the series. They began as two carefree friends until Wario's arrogance drove him to abandon Waluigi. However, Waluigi still cared enough about Wario to come back to aid Mario and Luigi in restoring him to his senses. As Wario's protector, Waluigi saw to his safety before leaving on short notice. When Waluigi went into a coma, Wario chose to be the last to regain his powers in order to say a proper goodbye to his friend. Category:Characters Category:Mario Series Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Season Four Category:Spin-Offs Category:Season Five